A Romulan Welcome
by VoyagerCat
Summary: Not the welcome home they expected


Voyager 

"A Romulan Welcome" 

By VoyagerCat 

Disclaimer . . . Paramount owns all Star Trek and related characters. Rated PG13 © April 2001   
  


"Could someone please tell me what's been going on?" Just as The Doctor ask the question, the doors to sick bay swished open once again. At seeing who was entering, the Doctor rushed over to help. "Chakotay! What's happened?" The only response he got, was the Captain flying through the doors at warp ten. 

"Doctor! How is he, is he going to be alright?" 

"How would I know Captain. Let's get him up on the bio-bed so I can find out." 

"Oh Gods Doctor, I don't think he's breathing, you have to do something." Janeway was in a total panic. 

"I'm trying Captain, you have to calm down and tell me what's been going on." 

"Romulans! It was the Romulans." Janeway was almost hysterical now. "I should have known he would do something like this. I should have expected trouble. Damnit, I know better." Janeway was rambling uncontrollably. "Doctor, please don't let him die." The Doctor looked up at her with a shocked expression on his holographic face. 

"Did you say Romulans? Then you mean we're . . . ?" 

"Home, yes Doctor, home sweet home." Exhausted, Janeway slumped down into a chair with a sigh, noticing for the first time how many of her crew were in sick bay with a multitude of injuries. Looking around the room, she felt the tears filling her eyes. "Some welcome party." Closing her eyes, she let the tears slip down her face. 

****** 1 week earlier ****** 

"Kathryn, would you care to join me for dinner in the mess hall?" Chakotay flashed his adoring dimples at his Captain. The effect it had on her, not being missed by anyone on the bridge. Those dimples were her one true weakness. They all knew there was no way she was going to refuse her first officers request. Things seemed to have been changing between the two commanding officers of Voyager, and that change was very welcome, and way overdue. All betting pools about the senior officers had stopped long ago. The entire crew, from Tuvok to Naomi, all knew how the two felt about each other, but the time to intervene had long since passed. They had been a family for seven years now, long enough to know, that some things were best left to work themselves out on their own. 

"That sounds like a good idea Commander, but how about my quarters instead? I think I've got enough replicator rations, for something eatable." Janeway smiled back at him. 

"Captain, you still have rations left? Usually you bribe them from me by the end of the month." Chakotay couldn't help the snicker that escaped. He was reworded with the infamous glare. 

"Commander, she bribes you too?" Tom had turned around from his seat at the helm. "I thought she was just punishing me once a month, just to keep me in line." Tom joined in the laughter. Folding her arms, Janeway turned the glare on Tom. 

"Wow! I thought I was the only one." Harry Kim spoke up from opps. Janeway stood up from her command chair, intending to retaliate, but was cut off by Tuvok. 

"I dare say Ensign Kim, that we have all been . . . taken to the cleaners, as they say. I too have shared my rations with the Captain, on several occasions." Everyone on the bridge busted out laughing, except of course for Tuvok, and the Captain, who had turned the glare on him. 

"Not you too Tuvok, I though I could trust you, my dearest old friend." 

"I am still your friend Captain, and I'll continue to share my rations if you wish." 

"No thank you, old friend." She was headed for the turbo-lift. The laughter on the bridge became more intense. Stopping at the lift doors, Captain Janeway turned to face her bridge officers. "You're all traitors." Then the smile was back on her face. "Commander, are you going to join me, or shall I invite Seven instead?" Chakotay was still laughing when he joined her by the turbo-lift. 

"I better join you, I don't want Seven to lose her rations too." Janeway's smile, turned into a burst of laughter. 

"Why do you think I still have some rations left?" 

"Spirits Kathryn, you're incorrigible." Chakotay was laughing so hard, he had tears in his eyes. 

"Hey, I'm the Captain." She smiled sweetly at him, as she stepped into the lift. "By the way Commander, that offer to use my rations for dinner has expired, you're buying." 

"What?" The lift doors closed, leaving the bridge crew in their fits of laughter, even Tuvok was slightly amused. Still smiling, Chakotay looked at his friends, and they truly were his friends. It was hard to imagine what his life would be like without them. "Well, there's one good thing about this, I now know I'm not the only sap on this ship." 

"You got that right Commander, but you're the only sap the Captain has invited for dinner, so get going, all of you. This is my shift on the bridge, which makes me the Captain." Ensign Kim spoke with a smile. 

"Aye-aye Captain Kim." Chakotay acknowledged as the lift doors closed once more. 

_That's more like it. _Harry thought as he took the command seat. _Sometimes it just feels good to be in charge._

_******_

"Kathryn, you were awfully quiet during dinner, are you still mad at me about the replicator rations?" Janeway looked up at her first officer, not able to hold back the smile that spread across her face. He knew her better than she sometimes cared to admit. _I don't deserve such a dear friend. What will I ever do without him when we get home. _She still hadn't answered Chakotay's question, and the concern was written all over his face. "Kathryn, talk to me, I'm really sorry I teased you, none of us meant anything by it." She started laughing, despite the fact Chakotay looked so worried. 

"It's alright Chakotay, I'm not mad at you, I can take a bit of teasing, now and then." His smile was back. "Just don't let it happen too often." They were both laughing now. Janeway got up, and took their coffee cups to the replicator. "Can I get you anything else?" 

"On who's rations, mine or your's?" He just couldn't help it. To Chakotay, being able to tease Kathryn, and get away with it, was the highlight of his day. He enjoyed every moment, because it brought out the Kathryn Janeway that they all loved. She had returned to her seat on the sofa, although a bit closer to Chakotay than before. 

"Well Commander, since you claim that I use most of your rations anyway, why don't we pool our rations together each month? That way, I don't have to ask for your rations, I can just help myself." She gave him a very pleading, puppy dog smile. There was no way he could have refused her bribe, but he was going to have fun teasing her first. 

"Let me see if I've got this straight. You use my rations anyway, now you want to take them without having to ask." 

"You catch on quick Commander." She was having some trouble holding back the laugh that was threatening to escape. 

"What do I get out of the deal? I'll be living on even fewer rations than I do now, how will I eat? I don't think I can stand Neelix's cooking every night." Janeway's laughter would not be held back any longer. It was a good sound, one that Chakotay hadn't heard nearly enough lately. 

"I promise not to let you starve, in-fact we could just eat dinner together every night, that way we wouldn't have to wait to be invited." 

"And when our rations are gone, after only two weeks of the month, are you going to bribe more from the rest of the crew?" 

"Nope, we'll just have to eat in the mess-hall. At least I wouldn't have to suffer alone, because you'll be there with me." Chakotay didn't say anything, he just looked at Janeway without a hint of his true feelings showing, trying his hardest to keep teasing just a bit longer. Her smile had vanished, she really did look worried that he would say no. 

"Captain." Chakotay managed to use her command rank, which made Janeway look away from him. "Is this an order from a commanding officer, or a request from a friend?" If he had any doubts as to her answer, they vanished as soon as she looked up at him. All pretense of teasing was gone. Janeway took his hand in her's. 

"Unquestionably, it's a request of my dearest friend." She gave his hand a slight squeeze, along with a smile that was his undoing. He would love Kathryn Janeway until his very last breath, no matter how many times he tried to convince himself otherwise. She would always have control of his heart, and at that moment, he wanted nothing more. Taking both her hands in his, and giving her his biggest dimpled smile, the one he knew she loved, he gave her his answer. 

"As your dearest friend, I'd love too. Nothing would make me happier, but you know sharing rations means we'll be spending even more time together. Are you sure you want to do that?" 

"Chakotay, that was the whole point to all this, I really would love to spend as much time with you as I can." Her expression had saddened again. Chakotay knew she'd had more on her mind tonight than replicator rations. 

"Kathryn, I think it's time you told me what this is really about, something has been bothering you lately. Come on, I'm your best friend, so spill it." Before she could respond they were interrupted. 

"Kim to Janeway." She had let go of Chakotay's hands, already back in Captain mode. 

"Go ahead Harry." 

"Captain, I'm sorry to bother you, but I've found something I think you might want to see." 

"What is it Harry?" They were both headed for the door. 

"A worm hole." Janeway and Chakotay spoke at the same time. 

"We're on our way." 

****** 

"Let's see it Harry." Captain Janeway sounded a bit too excited for this time of night. Harry just smiled to himself as he punched in the command for the view screen. "Can you magnify it more Harry?" 

"We're at maximum magnification now Captain, our long range sensors just barely picked it up. Janeway turned to the Ensign at the helm, ordering warp eight. 

"I guess you're not in charge any longer Captain Kim." Chakotay just had to have one more tease. 

"Captain Kim?" Janeway was smiling at Harry. "I wasn't aware you had been promoted Ensign." Harry looked away from the Captain's gaze. 

"I'm sorry Captain, we were just joking around." He looked a little too uncomfortable. 

"Relax Harry, I was just teasing you. I guess I've been around Commander Chakotay too long, he rubs off on me." 

"Hey, I hope you meant that in a good way Captain." Janeway had walked up to stand next to Harry at opps, putting her hand on his shoulder, while smiling back at her first officer. 

"We'll see Commander, but if this worm hole works out, I might have to make Ensign Kim my first officer." That got Harry to smile, although Chakotay had put on a pouting expression. 

"Tuvok, are there any other ships in the area?" 

"There are no ships anywhere near the worm hole Captain, if that's what it is." Janeway had taken her seat. 

"What do you mean, not a worm hole?" 

"From our sensors, it appears to be a worm hole, but I would advise caution, we have been deceived on more than one occasion." 

"That's for sure." Chakotay spoke up. "Let's just hope we get lucky this time." Chakotay made a show of crossing his fingers for luck. Janeway started to laugh. He was still in his teasing mood, and Kathryn Janeway was grateful for it. 

"I don't think that crossing your fingers will have any effect on our luck Commander." 

"Maybe not Tuvok, but it can't hurt." 

"Indeed." 

"Captain, we're approaching within one hundred kilometers of the worm hole." 

"All stop Ensign, we don't want to get too close yet." 

"Aye Captain." 

"Harry, talk to me, what have we got?" 

"It sure appears to be a worm hole Captain, although it's different from any we've encountered before." 

"There all different Harry. What I want to know is, if it's stable, and where it leads?" 

"Our sensors can't penetrate more than a few kilometers inside, but this end looks pretty stable. I don't have any idea how long it's been here." 

"These things always scare the hell out of me. Worm holes are too unpredictable for my taste." Janeway was up pacing the bridge now. "Harry, lets send a probe, see what we can find out." 

"Launching probe now Captain. View screen at full magnification." They were all glued to the screen, as the probe was launched. It headed for the swirling rainbow of colored lights. 

"Well one thing about it." Chakotay spoke softly. "Even if it's not a worm hole, it's certainly a sight to see. One thing about the Delta Quadrant, it's full of spectacular anomalies." 

"I wont argue that one." Janeway remarked. 

"The probe is entering the worm hole now." Harry spoke up. They all watched the screen, as the probe continued it's journey through the worm hole. 

"Can you clear the image up any?" Janeway looked back at Harry. 

"I'm working on it. The electrical pulses running through the worm hole are effecting the transmission. This thing is loaded with information. This worm hole is made up of more components than I've ever seen." The Captain was still walking around the bridge as she watched. 

"It sure doesn't look like any worm hole we've seen yet, Do you think it could be man made?" She ask no one in-particular. 

"I doubt it, this thing is huge, how could anyone devise something like this?" Chakotay answered her question, with one of his own. 

"I hope you're right Commander, I hate the thought of some hostile species coming through that thing. It makes me a bit nervous." 

"Captain, the probe has stopped transmitting." 

"Is it stuck Harry?" 

"I don't think so." Harry's fingers were flying over his console, trying to figure it out. Finally he looked up at the Captain. "I don't know what happened, it's just not transmitting anything now." Janeway looked at Chakotay, his expression was as uncertain as her own. 

"Let's try another probe." He nodded back to Harry, who launched another one. 

"We're getting the same readings as before. The probe is working fine." Janeway said nothing as she watched the probe descend deeper into the worm hole, then just as before the view vanished. 

_"Damn." _Janeway muttered to herself, although she received a grin from Chakotay. 

"I'm sorry Captain, I don't know what's wrong." 

"It's not you fault Harry, we'll just have to try something else." Stifling a yawn, she looked back at her first officer. "But not tonight, I think we could all use some sleep. Harry, keep working on the information we do have, it might tell us something about this worm hole." She was already headed for the turbo-lift. "Let me know if something comes up. We'll meet at 0700 for a staff meeting." 

"Aye Captain, sleep well." Harry gave her a slight smile as Chakotay joined her in the lift. 

"I'll make sure she goes right to bed Captain Kim." Chakotay was rewarded with a slug on the arm, as the lift doors closed. Harry couldn't help the snicker. It seemed to him that Chakotay was getting away with a lot more teasing than he used to. It made life on Voyager much better when the Captain was happy. 

****** 

At precisely 0700 the senior staff were all in the briefing room. Harry was excited to share his latest news. "The first probe we sent in started sending information again." He looked directly at Janeway. "It ended up in the Alpha Quadrant." He was rewarded with a big smile. 

"Where exactly?" 

"The computer is still analyzing the data, all we know for sure is, it's in the Alpha Quadrant." 

"What about the other probe?" Chakotay asked. 

"Noting so far Commander. I've sent three more in, and at some point, they all stopped communicating." 

"Was it always at the same point?" 

"No Captain, they were all at different points in the worm hole. Seven and I have been trying to figure that out." Harry looked at Seven, giving her a slight nod. 

"Captain, it appears to be the electrical magnetic pulses that are interfering with our communications with the probes. At different points in the worm hole they are much stronger, which causes the probe to stop working." 

"Seven, do you mean it just shuts down?" B'Elanna spoke up. 

"Exactly Lieutenant. We know nothing about the worm hole when the probe is offline. The only one that has reached the other side, shows nothing during the time it was down. There is a big portion of the worm hole's information that we know nothing about." Janeway was up pacing the room already. 

"Well, at least we know where it goes, but that leaves some big questions to answer." 

"Captain, there is a ton of information we still need to go over. What we have collected will keep us busy for a few days at least." 

"Well then we better get busy. I'm not about to take Voyager into that worm hole until we know a hell of a lot more about it. Seven, you, B'Elanna, and Tom start analyzing the data from the probe." Harry started to protest, but Janeway cut him off. "Harry, you need to get some sleep, there will be plenty for you to do after you've gotten some rest." 

"Yes Ma'am." 

"Neelix, I don't suppose the worm hole is a secret to anyone onboard?" 

"You know the rumor mill on Voyager Captain. Things fly around here faster than warp speed." Janeway had to laugh at the Talaxian's analogy of her crew. 

"Well, there's no slowing them down now, but lets try to stay realistic about this, we've been disappointed by a worm hole more than once. Let's try to keep things calmed down, to at least warp three." They were all laughing now. 

"Aye Captain, I'll do my best." Neelix replied. 

"Seven, has there been any communication with Starfleet?" 

"No Captain, I believe the same interference from the worm hole is blocking all our communications." 

"We need to see if we can do something about it, I would really like to let them know our situation." She could see they all had the same feelings. "In the meantime, lets work with what we have, dismissed." 

****** 

Over the next few days, the crew of Voyager worked non-stop finding out all they could about the worm hole. They had affectionately, although not appropriately, named it, Harry's Hole. Harry took it in stride, but was silently pleased and disgusted by it. They had been able to determine that the worm hole would put them somewhere in the Alpha Quadrant, but exactly where would not be known until they went through. All of the probes they sent in, eventually come through to the Alpha Quadrant, although each one was in a different place. The data collected was massive, and they still had no idea why the communication with the probes was lost at some point along the way. They could only hope it wasn't something that would effect Voyager, if they decided to go through. The worm hole was starting to collapse, so a decision had to be made soon, and that decision rested on the Captain of Voyager. 

Janeway was in her ready room, while Chakotay had command of he bridge. He knew she was trying to come to a decision, but what he didn't know, was he was part of that decision. They had both been too busy to finish their conversation from a few days earlier. It was driving Chakotay nuts trying to figure it out. His mind wouldn't let him believe it could be something he'd wanted for so long now. He had been hurt too much to go through it again. It was hard not to wear his heart on his sleeve, when it came to Kathryn Janeway. Now that they were looking the Alpha Quadrant in the face, or at least through a worm hole, Chakotay's hopes of a life with Kathryn had resurfaced again. _I'm probably_ _reading too much into this._ Chakotay mussed to himself. _One way or another, I have to find out for sure how she feels about me, and now is as good a time as I'll ever have. _He sat for a few more moments, working up the courage. Taking a deep breath, he stood and gave command of the bridge over to Tuvok. The ready room door chime sounded. 

"Come in." Chakotay walked in, and when he saw the instant smile cross her face, his resolve for a life with Kathryn, seemed just a bit more of a possibility. "I'm glad you're here, have a seat." Chakotay did just that, he sat right on the desk, pushing everything aside that she'd been working on. It just made her smile even brighter. "I didn't mean on the desk Commander, how about over here?" She gestured toward the sofa. 

"Fine with me Captain, but maybe you should be more clear in your request." He was grinning from ear to ear, the teasing had begun. Janeway was laughing as she took her seat on the opposite end of the couch from Chakotay. Then she surprised him by laying down, stretching her legs out so her feet were resting on his lap. 

"That's much better." She mumbled contentedly. Chakotay's smile just got bigger. Kathryn had been very content around him lately, and Chakotay was going to find out why. But just to make sure she was content, he pulled her boots off and started to work his magic fingers into the sore mussels of her feet. Her eyes remained closed, as she spoke softly. "I can't believe I've lived so close to you for seven years, without knowing you had this amazing talent." 

"I can't give away all my secrets, besides you never asked." Janeway opened her eyes and smiled at Chakotay. 

"You mean you'd have done this all along if I'd have only ask?" 

"This, and anything else you might have wanted." He watched as her smile faded and she closed her eyes again. When she didn't say anything more, he was afraid he'd said too much, but there was no going back now. The time had come for this conversation, and he was going to see it through. "Kathryn, I think you'd better tell me what's on your mind, and don't say it's just the worm hole. Remember, these magic hands can tickle just as easily." To prove his point, he began with the toes. Janeway started to squirm away from him in protest, but Chakotay kept a firm hold on her feet. Kathryn Janeway was ticklish, and he was loving it. 

"Ok, ok, I give up." She was laughing so hard, the tears were brimming in her eyes. He kept tickling. "Chakotay! I'm warning you, if you don't stop I'm going to throw you in the brig for torturing the Captain." He busted out laughing, but let go of her feet. Janeway sat up quickly, incase he changed his mind. "I take it back, you don't have magic hands, they're dangerous weapons." She was trying to force the death glare at him, with little success. 

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't help it, I'll be good, promise." To show his good intentions, he folded his arms, keeping his hands to himself." 

"Then I forgive you, but stay on your side of the couch." 

"I was on my side, it was you that stuck your feet over here." She started to laugh along with him. 

"So it was, I'll know better next time." She tucked her feet up under her, to prove her point. Chakotay, sensing the mood was about to change, got up and went to the replicator. 

"Would you like something to drink?" 

"Just some water, don't want to waste our rations." Chakotay was smiling as he handed her the glass of water. 

"It's nice to hear you say, our rations. I wasn't sure if you still wanted to share." 

"Of course I do." Her expression had grown serious. Chakotay sat close to her, on her side of the couch. "Well, that didn't last long." 

"Do you want me to move over?" 

"Yes." He started to scoot away from her. "Wrong way Commander. I meant, I wanted you to move a little closer to me." His smile had returned as he slid over next to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. 

"Better?" Janeway nestled her head on his shoulder. 

"Much better." They were both silent for a few moments, content to just sit and enjoy the closeness. "Chakotay, I don't know if I want to go home to the Alpha Quadrant." That statement took him a little by surprise. He sat up, turning to face her. 

"Kathryn, that's the only thing you've wanted since we were stranded out here, to get the crew home. Now we have a real chance of doing just that. Why the change, has something happened in the Alpha Quadrant that you haven't told me about?" 

"No, not directly. Our communications with Starfleet have been positive, for the most part. And don't get me wrong, I still want to get the crew home, and I'd do just about anything to make that happen, but I'm worried about how we'll be welcomed." 

"Have there been any direct indications that we wont be welcome?" 

"No, in-fact just the opposite, they've been a bit too congenial. They haven't mentioned any of the Maquis, not even you." 

"That doesn't mean they have some big plan to arrest us, the second we pop through the worm hole." 

"Maybe they would if they knew we were even considering coming through one." Janeway stood up, and started pacing. "I'm not about to let them do that to any of you." 

"Kathryn, I think you're getting upset over something that isn't likely to happen. I'm sure if Starfleet wants a scape goat, they will settle for me. I really believe the rest of the crew will be accepted." Janeway had stopped pacing, turning to look directly at Chakotay. 

"You will not be a scape goat for anyone Chakotay. I don't care if they court-martial me, I'm not letting them punish you in anyway." Chakotay walked over to stand in-front of her. 

"Kathryn, I think you're overreacting, and if you're not, we'll deal with it when, and if the time comes." He could see he wasn't getting through to her. "Kathryn, I wont let you sacrifice yourself for me, or anyone else on this ship. You've done that for seven years now, it's time we take care of ourselves." 

"Chakotay, I wouldn't be doing this just for you, I'd do it for us." His eyes grew twice their size at her reference to, us. "I don't want to lose you once we get back, I want you to be a part of my life, I want us to be more than just good friends. I want to share everything with you, not just replicator rations." Chakotay didn't say a word, just stared at her with wide eyes. Janeway finally looked away from his gaze. She couldn't tell what he was thinking, which made her stomach do a few flip flops. It took Chakotay a bit longer to get his mouth to cooperate with his brain. He reached out and pulled her into his arms, holding her tightly. Chakotay could feel her tighten her hold around his waist as the tears began their long overdue release. He could feel his own tears escaping into her soft hair. Finally, Chakotay found his voice again. He stepped back, just enough to wipe the tears from her cheeks. 

"Kathryn, you are much more than just part of my life, you are my life. I have no intention of walking away from you once we reach the Alpha Quadrant. What ever Starfleet has planned for us, we'll deal with it together. I've been by your side for seven years, and I intend to stay by your side for the next seventy years. Kathryn Janeway, from this moment on, you're stuck with me for the rest of our lives, no matter what Quadrant we're in." Her beautiful smile had returned. 

"I think I'm going to enjoy the next seventy years." She managed to get out, before he captured her lips with his own. If either of them had any doubts, how the other felt, they quickly vanished. The love and passion they both had tried to stifle for so long, was out in the open. It was much more than a kiss, it was a promise of a life together. "I'm absolutely going to enjoy the next seventy years." 

"I'll do my best to see that you do Captain." Chakotay's dimples were at maximum intensity, and he was loving every minute of the effect he knew it had on her. 

"Commander, you're playing a dangerous game with that smile. I still need your help as my first officer tonight, and you're making it very hard to concentrate." 

"I'm not playing a game Captain, I'm dead serious." He advanced toward her, and before she had time to react, he swept her up in his arms and tossed her on the couch. Then he continued where he'd left off, tickling her feet. The laughing and screaming could be heard through out the bridge, probably through the whole ship. As security chief, Tuvok was a bit concerned. The command team didn't even hear the ready room doors swish open. Tuvok had to speak rather loudly to get their attention. 

"Captain, are you alright? We could hear you screaming." He didn't quite catch the response he received from Janeway, although he was certain is was another colorful metaphor humans use far to often. Janeway had scrambled to her feet, while Chakotay just stood trying to smother a laugh. 

"Tuvok, I didn't hear you come it." Janeway tried to act nonchalant about the whole thing. 

"Indeed Captain, I was just concerned for you safety, although I can see you're just fine. Might I suggest the next time you _play_ with the Commander, you do so a bit more quietly." Janeway glared back at Chakotay. 

"Thanks for the suggestion Tuvok, I'll keep that in mind." Tuvok just nodded as he left the ready room. When the doors closed, Chakotay could hold back the laughter no longer, but Janeway just continued to glare at him. 

"You are no help Commander, this is not funny." 

"Yes it is Kathryn, you need to lighted up, so what if the whole ship knows the Captain is only human." He walked over and kissed her on the cheek. "It's late, I better get going. I've got a meeting with B'Elanna in a few minutes." He turned to leave. 

"Wait, are you going to join me for dinner? I still have something I'd like to talk to you about." 

"Tonight, and every night for the next seventy years." Was his reply, as he left the ready room, leaving a barefooted Captain standing with a smile on her face. 

****** 

"Hi, how was your meeting with B'Elanna?" Chakotay had joined Janeway in the mess hall for dinner. There was too much excitement in the air to keep to themselves. The crew needed to have contact with the command team, which made the mess-hall the best place to be. 

"Everything's fine. Engineering is running at peak efficiency, they're all ready if we decide to try Harry's Hole." Janeway made a face at the name. 

"Couldn't the crew have come up with a better name than, Harry's Hole?" 

"You're just jealous because you don't have a worm hole named after you." Chakotay was all smiles again. 

"Don't you ever stop with the teasing?" 

"Not lately, can't imagine what's wrong with me, must be something in the air." 

"That may well be the case, the entire crew is suffering from the same disease. Voyager has turned into a big clown ship, with you as it's Captain." 

"Captain of the Federation Clown Ship, has a nice ring to it." Janeway put her head in her hands, muttering a few more metaphors. "Captain! I heard that." Chakotay was pushing it. Thankfully Neelix walked over to them just then. 

"Good evening Commander, what can I get you?" Chakotay looked at Janeway's plate, it didn't look half bad. 

"I'll have whatever the Captain's having." 

"Coming right up. Captain, is there anything else I can get you? You look a bit distressed." 

"I'm fine Neelix, but more coffee would be great." 

"Be back in a jiffy." 

"Ok Kathryn, I'm ready to listen, what do you want to talk about?" 

"Harry's Hole." The smile was back, on both their faces. "We have to make a decision within the next day. The worm hole is collapsing, and I don't want to be stuck in the middle of it if we decide to go through." 

"Well, you know I'll support any decision you make Kathryn, but I think we should give it a try. This is the best chance we've had to get back to the Alpha Quadrant." 

"I know, and I really want to do it, but . . . " Neelix had come back to their table with Chakotay's dinner, and more coffee. 

"Enjoy you two, and if there's anything else just let me know." 

"Thanks Neelix, this will be fine." Janeway answered the Talaxian, but didn't continue with their conversation when he'd gone. 

"But what Kathryn? Don't leave me guessing." She looked up at him with no trace of the earlier smile. "I hope this doesn't have anything to do with the Maquis and Starfleet, because I meant it when I said we'll deal with that, if and when we need to." 

"Partly, but there's something more that's bothering me, and I'm not even sure what." She took a sip of her coffee before continuing. "I don't know Chakotay, I just have this sense of foreboding, I can't really explain it. I know we have a good chance of getting home, all of the probes ended up in the Alpha Quadrant. I just don't know." Chakotay reached over and took her hand. 

"Kathryn, we've been away form home a long time, and as much as we all want to get home, there's a part of all of us that want to stay here on Voyager. We've become a family, we've seen and done things together that no one in the Alpha Quadrant will ever be able to understand. I think we're all feeling a sense of sadness, of losing your family. But at some point this chapter in our lives has to end." 

"I know that, and I'm more than ready for a change, I'm ready to make a new life, with you." She gave him a smile, and paused to collect her thoughts. "But Chakotay, if something goes wrong and Voyager is destroyed, or we end up in some other damn Quadrant, then I've taken away everyone's chance of a new life. At least here, right now in the Delta Quadrant, we're still all together, we can still have our lives as a family." Chakotay didn't respond, he just sat holding her hand, listening to her concerns. "In truth Chakotay, I've already made my decision. We're going through the worm hole, I can't deny this crew the chance to get home, the first real chance we've had, but I can't help this feeling that something is going to happen." 

"Kathryn, I wish I could promise that nothing will happen, but we both know better. Things happen to us everyday, things that we have no control over. We have to accept that life is, and always will be that way." He lifted her chin so she had to look at him. "It's time to get this crew home, and no matter what happens, you've made the right decision, the only decision you could make." She smiled weakly at him. 

"Well there's one thing about it, no matter how this turns out, this will be the last big decision I'll have to make as Captain." 

"That may well be, but I have this feeling you'll still have plenty of decisions to make in your life, and I'll be there with you through all of them." The smile was back in full on Janeway's face. She got up, walked around to Chakotay's side of he table, leaned over and placed a kiss on his lips, not caring in the least who saw them. 

"Thank you." For once, Chakotay was speechless. Janeway just smiled at him. "Commander, when you get your voice back, please inform the senior staff that we'll be having a meeting in one hour. I'll be in my ready room." With that said, Janeway turned and left the mess-hall. You could have heard a pin drop, everyone in the room was sitting with wide eyes and mouths open. Chakotay just sat back in his chair with a big grin plastered on his face. Finally Tom Paris stood up. 

"It's about time." Then the mess-hall erupted in cheers and laughter. The kiss just added more excitement in the air. The Federation Clown Ship had one more thing to celebrate. 

****** 

"Thanks for meeting on such short notice, but we're running out of time to go through the worm hole. I want you all to know that we'll be entering the worm hole tomorrow at 0900. That doesn't leave us much time to make any last minute preparations. Does anyone have any questions before I continue?" No one had anything to add, the decision to go through the worm hole was the one they all wanted. "Ok then, the first thing we need to make sure of is, that everything on this ship is at peak performance." Janeway looked to B'Elanna first. 

"Everything in engineering is as ready as it will ever be. I've got everyone on alert to be on duty, if and when we went through the worm hole. They all know what they need to do Captain." Janeway just nodded in acceptance. 

"Seven, have we got a course plotted through the worm hole, and an estimation of where we'll end up?" 

"Yes Captain, I've got the best course plotted I can with the information we have. There will still be points in the worm hole that we know nothing about, so I just made the best guess I could." Janeway had to smile at Seven, her best guess was usually better than an exact science. "As far as where we will end up, all I can give you is, somewhere in the Alpha Quadrant. The probes were never in the same place when they exited the worm hole." 

"Do you think the worm hole's position could change enough to put us somewhere other than the Alpha Quadrant?" 

"Unlikely, the positions of the probes haven't been that much of a distance from each other. Unless the worm hole collapses, we will end up in the Alpha Quadrant." 

"Well let's hope it doesn't, I don't want to spend the rest of my life stuck in Harry's Hole." Tom couldn't help it. He was rewarded with a slug on the arm from Harry and one on the other arm from B'Elanna. Janeway looked at Chakotay, hoping he would keep his mouth shut. She didn't want him to contribute to the teasing, or it would never end. He was just about to say something, when he caught Janeway's glare in his direction. He bit down on his tongue, smiling sweetly. "Hey, don't brake the arm's of your helmsmen, who would fly the ship through?" 

"There are many qualified piolets onboard Voyager Lieutenant." Seven answered for them. 

"Speaking of flying? Tom, how much control will we really have inside of the worm hole?" 

"Probably not much Captain, it's going to be more of a, hang on to your seats type of ride. I'll do everything I can to stay on the plotted course, but it's not going to be easy." 

"Then might I suggest Lieutenant, that you keep your mouth shut so you don't get your arm's broke. I need you at the helm." 

"Aye Captain." 

"Doctor, make sure that sick bay is well staffed. I hope we wont need your services, but we need to be ready." 

"Taken care of Captain, everyone is on alert." The Doctor was looking rather glum, well more than usual. Janeway walked over and put her hand on his shoulder. 

"Don't worry Doctor, I'm sure Starfleet has some big plans in store for their most favorite hologram. I doubt you'll ever be deactivated again, and If they try it, they'll have to deal with me, and you all know how fun that can be." Everyone started laughing, except Tuvok, who had yet to give his opinion on anything said so far. The Doctor smiled up at Janeway, giving her his silent thanks. She walked back to the head of the table, taking a moment to look at each one of her senior staff. "I want to tell all of you now, incase I don't get another chance to do so, that I'm very proud of all of you. I've had the opportunity to work with, and become friends with the best officers any Captain could have had. I want you to know, that as your Captain and your friend, I will always treasure the good times we've had on Voyager. We are all a part of each other's lives, and I want that to continue, even after we reach earth." There were a few pairs of wet eyes seated around the table by this time. Janeway cleared her throat, then continued. "No matter what path our lives take from here on out, I want you to remember how much I have grown to love and respect each of you. You are my family." At that point, Janeway took her seat before she lost all control of her emotions. Chakotay put his hand on her arm for support. No one said anything for a few moments, each lost in their own thoughts. Tuvok was the first to break the silence. 

"I would like to add Captain, that we all feel the same way about you." Everyone turned a surprised look at Tuvok. He continued, undaunted by their expressions. "Other than my family on Vulcan, this is the longest time I have spent with any other humanoids. I consider all of you as part of my family, although at times I have wondered about a few members of this family." Everyone looked at Tom again. 

"Hey, don't look at me. Tuvok and I are best pals, right Tuvok?" 

"That is not quite accurate Mr. Paris, although I have learned to tolerate you." B'Elanna couldn't help but laugh, as she well knew it took a lot to tolerate Tom Paris. "I do wish for all of you a long and prosperous life." Janeway smiled at her old friend. 

"Thank you Tuvok." Was all she could manage to say. Chakotay took over from there. He took Janeway's hand in his, looking directly in her eyes. 

"I think I can speak for all of us Captain, when I say we would never have made it this far without you. You have been the glue that has held Voyager and her crew together. No crew has ever had a better Captain, or friend." She was blasted with the dimples again. As every one in the room acknowledged Chakotay's sentiments. "One more thing Kathryn." He waited until the room fell silent. "I love you with all my heart." Then he leaned over and gave her a very loving passionate kiss. 

"I love you too Chakotay." Janeway looked at the rest of her staff, who were just staring at the two commanding officers. She spoke politely, but firmly. "Dismissed." 

****** 

Captain Janeway was the last one to enter the bridge the next morning. She had been up early, personally overseeing the last minute preparations before entering the worm hole. Most of the senior staff would remain on the bridge, with the exception of the Doctor, who remained in sick bay, and B'Elanna, who wouldn't leave her engineering department in the hands of anyone else. Janeway casually took her command seat, like it was just a normal day on Voyager. Chakotay leaned over to her chair, whispering quietly. "Are you ok?" Janeway just smiled and nodded in reply. Standing up again, she turned to face her crew. 

"Is everyone ready?" 

"As ready as we'll ever be Captain." Tom answered for them. Turning to Tuvok, Janeway ask for ship wide communications. 

"Janeway to all hands, we're ready to enter the worm hole. Secure all primary systems, and ready all stations. The next time we communicate, we'll be home. Good luck to all of you, and hang on, this could be a wild ride. Janeway out." Before the com link was cut off, they were rewarded by the loud cheers of the crew. They were ready to go home. Walking over to Harry, Janeway reached out, and embraced him. Somehow Captain Janeway always know the right thing to say and do, and right then, the reassurance from his Captain, was what Harry needed. He had found this worm hole, and he felt responsible to get them through. "Harry, the first thing I'm going to do when we reach the Alpha Quadrant, is promote you to Lieutenant. You have earned this promotion a hundred times over." Harry was rewarded with cheers and congratulations from everyone on the bridge. He was blushing, but managed to say thank you. That was the extent of his promotion speech. Janeway just gave him a big smile, then walked back to her seat. "Tom, take us to the entrance of Harry's Ho . . . " Janeway stopped in mid-sentence. "Who the hell came up with this name anyway? It's disgusting!" Everyone answered in unison. 

"Tom." Janeway just shook her head. 

"Of course, I should have known." They all started to laugh. 

"Hey, you have to admit, it has a certain, catch to it." 

"Tom, just take Voyager into the worm hole." 

"Yes Ma'am." Voyager was enveloped by the rainbow of swirling colored lights. The last image of the Federation Star Ship Voyager vanished from the Delta Quadrant. 

The intense sensations of being inside the worm hole, would later be described by the crew, as being aware of everything that happened, but not being able to move, or do anything about it. It was kind of like an out of body experience, several of the crew would report. "We existed everywhere, and nowhere at the same time." And that's how they travailed through the worm hole, until something happened that caused the ship to bounce and shake. They were being thrown through the worm hole, like Voyager was a rag doll. The crew were bounced and thrown in all directions. In their state of existence, or non existence, all they could do was try to hang on. 

_We're dead._ That was the first coherent thought Janeway had. There wasn't a sound on the bridge. The eerie silence alone, sent chills running up Janeway's spine. _If we're dead, I wouldn't be able to feel this sensation._ Reality was coming back slowly. Janeway opened her eyes, looking around. Something heavy was laying on top of her. No, make that someone. She managed to focus on Chakotay's large frame stretched across her body. _"Chakotay!"_ She tried to yell, but it came out more as a squeak. "Chakotay, wake up. Please! Wake up." That time the words came out in full force. Janeway felt him stir. "Chakotay." She nudged him. 

"Kathryn! Kathryn, are you alright?" He managed to move slightly. Janeway silently said a prayer of thanks that he was alive and moving. "Are you hurt, can you move?" The concern was evident in his voice. 

"I might be able to, if you'd get off me." The relief flooded his expression, then he kissed her soundly before rolling off. They were all starting to come around, they could hear several mons around them. Chakotay helped Janeway to her feet, then went to help the others. Looking around, the bridge it was hardly recognizable. Janeway was amazed they truly had survived. Everything was upside-down, dislodged, or smashed to some degree. She noticed Harry climbing up from behind his consol. He started pushing buttons, trying to get a reading on where they were. He locked his gaze with Janeway's for a second, then past her. He was just staring with wide eyes. Janeway walked toward him. "Harry, did we make it? Are we in the Alpha Quadrant?" He didn't lower his gaze to meet her's. 

"Yes." Was his only response. 

"Harry, how can we be sure? Everything is destroyed." 

"Look!" He pointed to the static filled view on the screen. Everyone on the bridge turned at once. Their expressions matched Harry's. 

"Romulans!" Janeway and Chakotay said at the same time. Three Romulan war ships had de-clocked in-front of Voyager. 

"Shields!" Janeway yelled out. 

"Our shields are down Captain. All weapons are offline." Tuvok gave a reply she didn't want to hear. 

"Not quite the welcome home reception we were hoping for." Tom muttered, as he took his seat at what was left of the helm. 

"Tom, can you get us out of here?" 

"Negative Captain, we're dead in the water, no power to anything." 

"Damn! Is anything on this ship working?" 

"Life support is holding on all decks, other than that, not much." Tuvok replied. Janeway turned her pleading look on Tuvok. 

"Communications?" Tuvok just shook his head in reply. They didn't even have ship wide communication. No way of knowing if the rest of the crew was even alive. Janeway turned back to the view screen in frustration. "Why are they just sitting our there? Why haven't they fired on us?" 

"Maybe they think we're dead." Tom answered. The next thing they knew, Voyager was hit from a phaser blast coming from the lead Romulan ship. The crew were sent to the deck once again. "I guess not." Tom grumbled as he stood up. 

"Captain." Seven was climbing to her feet. "I believe they're trying to communicate." The image of a Romulan faded in and out on the screen. 

"Harry, get that com link working, we have to communicate with them." 

"We are doing our best Captain." Seven answered for him. Seven, Harry and Tuvok were trying to repair the com system. The Romulan's image was still fading, but they could hear his scratchy hail. 

"Federation Vessel, you are in violation of our space treaty. Respond." 

"Seven, a com link about now would be a good idea." Janeway was starting to panic. 

"We need a few more minutes." Even Seven sounded frustrated. 

"Repeat, Federation Vessel, you are in Romulan space. We will destroy you if you do not respond" 

"Seven!" 

"Try it now Captain." 

"Romulan Vessel, do not fire on us. This is Captain Janeway of the Federation Star Ship Voyager. We need assistance, our ship was badly damaged coming through the worm hole. It was not our intention to end up in your space." There was no reply for a few minutes, which brought that feeling of foreboding Janeway had felt earlier rise to the surface. "I repeat, this is Captain Janeway of . . . " She was interrupted by the Romulan's static filled voice. 

"We heard you the first time Captain Janeway. Why were you in our worm hole? And I demand to know where you came from." 

"We were not aware that the worm hole belonged to anyone. I assure you, we have no hostile intentions, we are just trying to get home to Federation space." The Romulan started to laugh, which caused Janeway's frustration level to reach it's maximum. 

"Captain, we are not concerned that you are a threat. You ship is in no condition to threaten us. I will ask you one more time, where did you come from?" 

"I'm sorry, but that information has no barring on our current situation." Janeway nodded to Seven to cut communication. "If this was there worm hole, why the hell don't they already know where we came from?" 

"Maybe they do, and they're just trying to get more information from us." Chakotay was trying to remain optimistic about their predicament, but they all knew how he felt about Romulans. Janeway was standing very close to Chakotay, she could feel the tension emanating from him. 

"Captain, I think our friend is unhappy about the lose of communications. I can't read lips, but I'd say he's using some very colorful metaphors." Tuvok stated the obvious, just as Voyager was hit again with a phaser blast. 

"One thing's for sure, they haven't changed in the last seven years. Open communications." Janeway was at the end of her rope. "There is no need to fire on us. You will gain no advantage by destroying my ship. Please, can't we come to a mutual agreement here?" 

"Certainly Captain, you agree to give us the information we requested, and I'll agree to let you live." 

_Argent Bastard._ Janeway mumbled to herself, although Tom had said it aloud. "Could you give us sometime to discuss this?" 

"You have three minutes." His smug face vanished from the screen. 

"Captain." Harry spoke up. "The worm hole is collapsing." 

"Well, I guess we're not going back the way we came." 

"Not funny Tom." Janeway was pacing the bridge now. "We need options people." 

"Why not just give them the information they want? With the worm hole collapsing, they can't get to the Delta Quadrant anyway." 

"Seven, I don't think it will be that easy. Chakotay's right, they already know where we came from. I'm quite sure they just want to take Voyager for all the information we've collected." 

"Then why are they firing on us if they want the ship so bad? It wont do them much good, when Voyager blows up in their faces." 

"Your right Harry, but they could have done that with the first phaser blast. There not going to destroy the ship, but I will if I have too. The Romulan's tactics for extracting information are not pleasant. I wont let them do that to this crew." They all knew exactly what she'd meant. Janeway looked at everyone on the bridge, they knew what she was going to do next. "Computer, activate self destruct sequence, authorization Janeway, pie, alpha, red, zero." 

_Unable to comply. Secondary backup power offline. Self destruct is no longer functional. _Janeway just sighed, as she leaned into Chakotay's embrace. 

"We should have stayed in the Delta Quadrant. I'm so sorry, I just wanted to get them home." 

"Kathryn, this isn't your fault. We're going to make it, I promise." 

"Captain, we're being hailed." 

"Time's up Captain. What is your answer?" Janeway stood squarely in front of the view screen, not flinching in the least. Locking eyes with the Romulan leader, she spoke loud and clear. 

"Go to hell!" The com link went dead. The bridge of Voyager was once again bathed in that eerie silence. No one dared even breath. The silence was broken by the unmistakable sound of a transporter beam, as the first of their unwanted guest materialized on the bridge. He was quickly followed by several more Romulans. Simultaneously, the bridge crew drew their phasers. "Get off my ship." 

"You're in no position to be giving me orders. I will take command of Voyager, and wether you cooperate or not, makes no difference to me." 

"You'll take my ship over my dead body." 

"As you wish." 

"NO! CAPTAIN!!" All hell broke loose on Voyager. 

****** 

"Could someone please tell me what's been going on?" Just as The Doctor ask the question, the doors to sick bay swished open once again. At seeing who was entering, the Doctor rushed over to help. "Chakotay! What's happened?" The only response he got, was the Captain flying through the doors at warp ten. 

"Doctor! How is he, is he going to be alright?" 

"How would I know Captain. Let's get him up on the bio-bed so I can find out." 

"Oh Gods Doctor, I don't think he's breathing, you have to do something." Janeway was in a total panic. 

"I'm trying Captain, you have to calm down and tell me what's been going on." 

"Romulans! It was the Romulans." Janeway was almost hysterical now. "I should have known he would do something like this, I should have expected trouble. Damnit, I know better." Janeway was rambling uncontrollably. "Doctor, please don't let him die." The Doctor looked up at her with a shocked expression on his holographic face. 

"Did you say Romulans? Then you mean we're . . . ?" 

"Home, yes Doctor, home sweet home." Exhausted, Janeway slumped down into a chair with a sigh, noticing for the first time how many of her crew were in sick bay with a multitude of injuries. Looking around the room, she felt the tears filling her eyes. "Some welcome party." Closing her eyes, she let the tears slip down her face. _Please don't let him die. _Her silent plea was interrupted by the beeping of alarms going off around the bio-bed. Janeway was instantly on her feet. 

"His life signs are failing, cortical stimulator, now!" The Doctor was frantically doing what he could, but sick bay had suffered as much damage as the rest of the ship, there just wasn't enough undamaged equipment to work with. Janeway met the Doctor's eyes. "I'm sorry Captain, it's no use, there was just too much damage." 

"No! I wont accept that." Janeway started old fashion CPR, by breathing into his mouth. _Come on! Breath Damnit, breath. You can't die, breath!_ Oblivious to everything and everyone around, she continued the CPR until she felt a strong, but gentle pair of hands pull her back. 

"Kathryn stop, it's over, he's gone." 

"Harry, No!" Was all she could manage, before collapsing into Chakotay's arms. Everyone in sick bay was in shock. How could it be possible for Harry Kim to be dead? Chakotay and the Doctor placed Janeway on a nearby bio-bed. The Doctor put a hypo-spray to her neck. Chakotay gave him a concerned look. 

"It's just a mild sedative, the Captain is in shock." He glanced quickly around his sick bay. "As well we all are. Commander, I think you better tell me what's happened." Chakotay told the Doctor about the Romulans, and their attack on Voyager. How they had beamed onto the bridge, which ultimately caused Harry's death. 

"Doctor, Harry jumped over the railing on the bridge, knocking the Romulan aside that was aiming his disrupter directly at the Captain's head." Chakotay had to pause to collect his emotions. "He was hit point blank in the chest by another disrupter blast. It was total pandemonium after that, I'm not even sure how many more of the crew are dead." 

"What happened to the Romulans?" 

"I don't know, one minute we were fighting for our lives, the next the Romulans just dematerialized off the ship. The three Romulan Vessels just backed off." Janeway started to stir by this time. Chakotay held tightly to her hand, hoping to keep her calmed down. 

"Captain, you're suffering from shock, please try to remain calm." The Doctor was running a tricorder over her. Janeway turned her head slightly to the side, seeing Harry's still form on the bio-bed next to her. 

_"Harry!"_ She spoke in a weak voice. "He's dead because he saved my life." She closed her eyes again, trying to block out the pain. Chakotay just held tightly to her hand, as she wept silently. 

"Captain, Ensign Kim only did what anyone on this crew would have done to save their Captain. Don't let his death be in vain. You have to get this crew the rest of the way home. That's what Harry would want, you have to hold on." Chakotay was a bit surprised. He'd never heard the Doctor use such compassion with anyone before. Janeway sat up slowly, looking the Doctor in the eyes, with a new determination in her own. 

"You're right Doctor, now is not the time for self pity. I wont let Harry die in vain." 

"Tuvok to Janeway." A flicker of panic was back in her tired swollen eyes. 

"What is it Tuvok?" 

"Another Romulan ship has approached, we are being hailed." Janeway and Chakotay were already through the sick bay doors before she answered. 

"We're on our way." Once they got to the bridge, Janeway was a bit hesitant to enter. _I'm a Starfleet Captain, I can do this. _Nodding at Chakotay, the command team was once again back on the bridge. "Report." Janeway walked to the view screen, where an even larger Romulan ship loomed before them. The image changed suddenly to reveal a strikingly beautiful Romulan woman. 

"Captain Janeway." She spoke with a firm and commanding voice. She was clearly the leader of the Romulan ship. 

"I see you know who I am. Might I inquire as to whom you are?" 

"My name is Paliana R'Mor. I'm a member of the Tal'Shir, the leader over this fleet of Vessels." Janeway's expression had changed to one of surprise. "I see by your expression you recognize the name. 

"Telk R'Mor, you must be his daughter." Janeway spoke without a hint of emotion. Voyager had encountered R'Mor a little over six years ago, but in his daughter's time-line, that would have been over 26 years ago. "You father mentioned you. He had never even seen you when we met." 

"My father was a good man Captain Janeway, but that goodness made him a fool. A fool for believing that he should help the poor lost Star Ship Voyager. For some reason, which I to this day do not understand, he made it a point to betray the Romulan Empire, by helping the Federation. He betrayed his own people for you. He betrayed his own daughter." This conversation was taking a distinctive turn for the worst. They could all feel the tension mounting. 

"I'm truly sorry about your father, but I fail to see how I had anything to do with his decision to help the Federation. We were 70.000 light years away." R'Mor held up a data chip for them to see. 

"Captain Janeway, you may not have been here, but you and your intrepid crew, were the catalyst behind his eventual defection from the Romulan Empire, and his inevitable death. I will always hold you accountable for his death." Janeway closed her eyes and took a deep breath. This is not what she needed right now, to be blamed for someone else dying. "Captain, I will repeat the question that my foolish comrade asked earlier. What are you doing in Romulan space?" 

"We came through the worm hole with all intention of finding ourselves in Federation space. It is purely by accident that we ended up here." The Romulan Imperious started laughing. 

"I'm afraid Captain, you were just in the wrong worm hole, at the wrong time. We had been working on the worm hole for weeks, changing it's trajectory point." 

"How is that possible?" Tom had ask the question they were all thinking. 

"Now Captain, you and your crew should know by now that anything is possible. You should also know, that I have no intention of telling you anything about the worm hole and our experimenting." 

"I wouldn't have presumed otherwise." Janeway was getting a little tired of this whole conversation. "Can we just get to the point here, what do you want with us?" 

"I don't want anything to do with you, or your ship Captain. I for one, whish you had never come through the worm hole, because now I have to step in and clean up this mess you've made." 

"Believe me, I wish the same thing. The Delta Quadrant was a far kinder place, than being held captive in Romulan space." 

"Captain, I have no intention of holding you captive. I'm not about to start an all out war with the Federation, when they find out their precious Voyager has returned right into the hands of the enemy. I may be my father's daughter, but I'm no fool. This is no time to start a war that neither us, nor the Federation could win. I'm not here to cause you damage Captain." 

"I'm afraid the damage has already been done R'Mor. One of my best officers is dead, and my ship has been damaged beyond repair." Paliana R'Mor sat with her arms folded, intently watching Janeway. Chakotay wasn't sure what was going to happen next, but he was damn well going to protect the Captain. He moved behind her, putting his hands on her shoulders. 

"You know Captain, in different circumstances, I think we could have worked well together. You're strong willed, and you don't back down from a challenge. I like that, too bad we are on opposite sides of the fence, so to speak." 

"Then may we have permission to cross over the fence so we can go home?" R'Mor was laughing again. 

"Just how do you plan on doing that Captain Janeway? Your ship isn't going anywhere on it's own." 

"If you would just let us contact the Federation, we could get them to send us some help so we could all get out of your space." 

"That would be suicide Captain. Your Federation ships would be destroyed long before they reached you. Remember, you are on the far side of Romulan space. I doubt even the Federation is that foolish to try something like that." 

"Then it will take us months to repair Voyager on our own, and cross through your space." 

"It seems Captain, that you need my help after all." 

"So it would seem." Janeway was far beyond exhausted by this point. She sat in her broken command chair, rubbing at the headache that was building. When she looked up at R'Mor, there was a fleeting sense of compassion in the Romulan's eyes, but it vanished quickly. _I must be seeing things. _At that point, the com link was broken. "Now what?" Janeway looked to Chakotay. 

"I don't know, but I do think she intends to help us." 

"How can we trust her Captain? They have shown no mercy thus far." 

"Seven, I don't see that we have any other choice. We can't stay here in Romulan space, hoping for another worm hole to climb in." 

_"I wish I was still a Borg."_ Seven hadn't realized she'd spoken that last though aloud. Janeway didn't know if Seven said that because of how she felt about Harry, or the fact she wanted to assimilate the Romulans. It was probably a little of both, but Janeway couldn't deal with that right now. It was taking everything she had just to stay in control. She couldn't let emotions play into it right now. 

"Captain, we're being hailed." 

"On screen Tuvok." Janeway was standing in front of the view screen once more. 

"Captain Janeway, my fleet and I will escort you, via tractor beam, out of Romulan space. Once we reach the border of Federation space, we will give you the means to contact Starfleet." Before Janeway could even respond, Voyager was already moving, being pulled through space by two large tractor-beams. "And one more thing Captain, welcome to the Alpha Quadrant." The com link was terminated. 

****** 

It took almost a week for Voyager to reach the borders of Federation space. In that whole time, the Romulans would not communicate with Voyager in anyway. There was nothing they could do, but go along for the ride. The crew managed to make some repairs to the ship. They got the communication system up and running, along with some other essential systems. They still had no warp engines, shields, transporter or weapons systems working, but that didn't matter anymore, they had made it to Federation space. They were almost home. 

"Captain, we are finally being hailed by the Romulan ship." 

"On screen Tuvok." 

"Captain Janeway, we have contacted the Federation. They will arrive within a few hours to escort you." Janeway had stood up walking close to the view screen. 

"Ambassador R'Mor, Thank You." 

"Do not thank me Captain, thank my father." There was a slight smile that crossed her expression. "I guess I truly am my father's daughter." She cut communications as the tractor-beams were released. The two Romulan ships took off at warp speed. 

"Well, this is one for the record books." Janeway turned back to face her first officer. 

"I'd say in the last seven years, we have broken more than our share of records." 

"That we have Captain." Chakotay pulled her close giving her a hug. "It's been kind of fun though, what do you say to breaking just one more record?" 

"What do you have in mind Commander?" Her question was answered by his lips enveloping her own. The kiss went on . . . and on . . . and on. 

B'Elanna entered the bridge in a hurry to give Janeway a report, and was stopped dead in her tracks by the seen in front of her."What the hell are they doing?" She asked Tuvok. 

"I believe Lieutenant, they are breaking one last record." 

"How long have they been at it?" 

"Twenty minutes, thirteen seconds." B'Elanna was laughing now. 

"Tuvok, when the Captain comes up for air, just give her this report. I'm going to find Tom, those two aren't the only ones who can break a record." B'Elanna was already in the turbo-lift, but she heard Tuvok's response very clearly. 

"The Federation Clown Ship has arrived home just in time." B'Elanna just laughed even harder, as the lift doors closed. 

****** 

The warm San Francisco breeze filtered through Janeway's hair, as she sat quietly on a bench on the beautiful grounds of Starfleet headquarters. The grounds were even more lovely then she remembered. How tragic it was that such a beautiful day was marred by such sadness. This should have been a day of celebration. The crew of Voyager was finally home, and Starfleet had welcomed everyone with open arms. Maquis and Starfleet alike. There would be no court-marshal, no imprisonment, no trial of any kind. It truly was nice to be home. 

"Kathryn, they're about ready to begin." Chakotay had quietly come up behind her. He sat next to her on the bench, taking her hand in his. "You can do this Kathryn. I'll be right next to you, we'll do it together." She placed her hand on his cheek, and smiled sweetly. 

"Together for the next seventy years?" 

"Absolutely." Hand in hand, they walked toward the unimaginably huge gathering. This was by far the largest gathering of people Starfleet Headquarters had ever seen. From civilian to Admiral, there must have been thousands of people. People of many different species. As Janeway and Chakotay approached the gathering, amazingly enough the crowed fell silent. They took their seats on the first row, along with the other senior officers of Voyager, and Harry Kim's mom and dad. Janeway looked up as Admiral Paris took his place at the podium. Noticing for the first time just how many beautiful white roses were surrounding the casket. It was truly an amazing sight. Admiral Paris was the first of many to address the gathering. Janeway vaguely would recall later what he, or any of the other speakers had said. She was so lost in her own thought's, she wasn't even aware it was her turn to speak. Chakotay put a tighter squeeze on her hand to get her attention. Making eye contact with him, she realized it was time. _"I'm right here with you, you're not alone Kathryn." _Chakotay whispered to her as she stood to address the gathering. 

"This is truly a humbling site to see so many here in support of Lieutenant Kim, and the entire crew of Voyager. I feel very honored to know we have had such love and support in our efforts to get home. Words alone could never express my gratitude. Indeed this should be a day of celebration, a day the crew of Voyager had dreamt about for seven years. Lieutenant Kim, along with many others of our crew aren't here to celebrate this day, but in spirit, I know they would want us to celebrate our homecoming. There was nothing Harry wanted more, than to make it home to see his parents again." Janeway paused to wipe at a tear. She looked directly at Harry's mom and dad before continuing. "Mr and Mrs Kim, I want you to know how proud I am of your son. Harry had become the epitome of a perfect Starfleet officer. For the last seven years, we had the opportunity to become part of his family. He was loved by everyone on Voyager. Harry was always the first to reach out a helping hand to anyone, and any species we met. His performance to his duty's on Voyager, and to his ship mates was exemplary." Janeway had to pause again, hoping to keep control of her emotions. She looked at everyone sitting on the font row, noticing that her tears were not alone. It would be unlikely to find a dry eye in the entire gathering. Clearing her throat, Captain Janeway continued. "I could relate to you hundreds of adventures we shared with Harry in the Delta Quadrant, some very good and happy times, some that I wish with all my heart had never happened. But through it all, Lieutenant Kim stayed true and loyal to Starfleet, to his parents, and most important to his crew and to his Captain. In the end, making the ultimate sacrifice for his loyalty." Kathryn Janeway stepped down from the podium, taking a single long stem white rose from a large vase. Turning again to face the crowed, briefly holding the white rose to her lips before making her final comments. "Lieutenant Kim's death will not be in vain, as long as we continue to live by his example. To live each day to it's fullest, make the best out of what life has to offer, and to treat everyone with the same love and compassion as he did. Harry Kim will always be a part of our lives, he will always have a part of my heart. Rest in peace Lieutenant Harry Kim." Quickly turning around, she walked back to the casket, laying the rose in the center. _"Goodbye Harry." _Janeway whispered softly. 

The quiet sobbing from the immense gathering, was all that could be heard. Janeway continued to stand facing the coffin. Chakotay was the first to move. He stood, lifted a rose from the same vase, and walked to the casket. He placed the rose next to Janeway's, while taking her other hand in his. Chakotay was soon followed by Seven of Nine, she'd also taken a rose from the vase, laying it with the others, then taking Janeway's other hand in her's. One by one the senior staff from Voyager followed suit. Tom, B'Elanna, The Doctor, Neelix and Tuvok, all placed a white rose on the coffin, holding one another's hands to form a circle around it. As the Starfleet band started to play the Federation anthem, Janeway looked around the circle, she couldn't help the smile that found it's way to her lips. "This must be one strange site." She said just loud enough for them all to hear. They all had to smile at the thought, yes even Tuvok had smiled slightly. "We are one strange family." Janeway continued. "An ex Borg, a Holographic Doctor, an eccentric Talaxian, a very logical Vulcan, an Ex Con piolet, a half Klingon engineer, a renegade Maquis leader, a sometimes impossible Starfleet Captain, and in the middle holding us all together, is our Harry." 

"It's as it should be Kathryn." Chakotay spoke up. "This strange family, brought together by fate, by differences, by experiences we've shared, and most importantly by love. This family will go on, with Harry Kim always in our hearts." Janeway looked around at her family one last time." 

"Welcome home Harry, welcome home."   
  


End   
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  


  
  
  
  



End file.
